the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Sentinel
Hey arsehole up here! Bet you can't hit me with that particel can...Woah that was close! Alright then, come on guys lets get him! tauting an as of yet unidtifed super heavy History Before suit fall Jack had fantasies of being a top tier soldier, so when a pod crash landed in his back yard you can imagine how trilled he was. Overcome with his new power he entered into a blind blissful maddness. Jack destroyed the homes and cars of everyone who has wronged him in the slightest, laughing all the while. He awoke the next day far from the scent of smoke still on him. Reilizing what he did and what he could do Jack hid from the world not daring to where the suit for fear of what would happen, all the while he felt a buring desire to use the suit for his own gain. However due to the small amout of pods dropped in the area led to some pilots going un-apposed as Jack had done. One such pilot was terrorizing the towns of the area. Local police force was streched thin as it, the chaos created by suit fall and the numbers of suits in major cities had called for large numbers of officers being called to those same cities. The pilot was openly looting and taking from people. Jack saw this and relised he could redeem himself. That same day Jack confronted the pilot. During the resulting battle Jack managed to trap the pilot under the wreck of a bus. When the authoraties arrived and identifed Jack as the suit that had caused so much damaged on the first night of suit fall, he fled the scene. Jack relized he could help so much more, no longer did he feel that desire to climb into his suit and destroy. Jack formed the first sons in the light of the previous events. He gained a sizeable following and now travells around the world doing good for no reason other than it is the right thing to do. Apperance Jack has short light brown hair and dark blue eyes. He stands at 6'1 and is physically fit. He is 26. Personality Jacks overly loud 'shoot and loot' attitude often conflicts with the more serious and 'intellectual' suit pilots. That and his down right dark sense of humor and visous tactics causes more fights than the First sons can put a stop too. However under outter shell made up of over lapping layers of ass hole is some good meaning. Jack tries to be a better man and is still trying to redeem himself. His own self loathing drives him to do good and sacrifice for others. He hates the abuse of power most of all, Jack expects all the members of his team to stand up to him if they think he's wrong. However he has never managed to understand why anyone would want to become a psuedo Fae and this has led to some rather awkward converstations with the more biologically altered pilots, Jack has encounted. Relationships/ Allies Jack is an active member of the safety net and is the leader of the group The First Sons Suit The suit that is Sentinel has been through more than it's fair share of fights and has been through hell and back mulitple times and only survived down to skill of it's driver. The armor has a Saint George cross on the right shoulder and is covered with light grey armour plates. The visor is a clouded grey obscuring the pilots face, covered by an interlocking set of plates. The now famous Sentinel has become a staple of the hunter-killer and is rightly feared. The suit contains Holly, a sentient AI unit who keeps the suit working when Jack is not in it, she can even pilot the suit without him, though he would have you believe otherwise. Holly is constantly trying to impress him and has sometimes overrode his commands to showcase what she is really capable of. This had lead to a few isolated cases of complete suit shut down as Jack has had to deal with the rampant AI. While she is a risk, Holly is an acceptable one as her lightening fast processes allow Sentinel and Jack to operate at peak efficiency and Jack would be long since dead had it not been for her ability to learn and emulate his fighting strike while augmenting it with her own deadly efficiency. Holly was damaged ina firefight and thus some of her safety limiters do not work. This means she can actually meld the minds of those pilots with brain implants or spinal colums and boost their mental processing powers. While she and Jack have done this several times, it puts an enormous strain on the pilot and prolonged uses causes bleeding from the nose and ears followed by brain hemorrhaging and death. Holly has on one occasion jumped into the mind of a pilot and managed to control her temporarily. However this possesion ruptured several major blood vessels in the brain and caused the pilot to die in agony, though Holly was able to extract key information from the pilot before she died. It is unconfirmed if she could do this again. Sentinel is one of the most versatile suits in the world. Jack often uses the suits none lethal functions to undercut and overpower more powerful suits in ways they do not expect. His tactics and fighting style work best when he has a team around him yet he is no stranger to holding his own. He has fought in every environment on earth, under water and in space. Suit crunch Med 10 Biped 0 Armored 5 Brain implant_1 10 Composite armor 20 Self repair_1 10 Improved hull 5 Temperature resistance 2 15 Flares 5 Adhesion-10 Kinetic servos-10 Navigation 5 Internal sensors 5 Enhanced vision 5 Thermal vision 5 Radar 5 Communicator 10 Hydra nanites 10 Sentient AI 15 Tow cable 5 None lethal set (Lv 1 hard point left fore arm) 5 KSM (Lv 2 hard point all limbs) 10 Missile pod (Lv3 hard point left back shoulder) 15 Plasma gun (Lv4 hard point right hand) 20 Target lock 15 Guidance system 10 Current information Last seen in Buchanan, Liberia Category:Safety Net Category:Needs Work Category:Medium Category:Pilots Category:PACYOA: AD